


Maleficent 2 The Dark Faes Return

by Gentlewind21



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlewind21/pseuds/Gentlewind21
Summary: After Stefan's Death everything was peaceful. Aurora and her friends become half Faes. Not everything is okay. Prince Philip's mother want the Moor and will do anything. The Faes show up at Aurora's Castle during a storm weak, tired and some injured.
Relationships: Aurora/Conall (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Borra/Conall (Disney), Conall/Maleficent
Kudos: 1





	1. The Missing Faes

Three Years have past since Aurora become the Princesse of the Moor and and Dragdome, while becoming part Fae with some friends. They have never seen another Faes except Maleficent. Prince Phil says his mother the Faes she hate the most are called Dark Faes and she made a powder that can harm or killed fairies. Everyone in Maleficent's Moor were afraid what would happen to the Dark Fae if she founds where they live. Mal's Faes were aware somebody was watching them and left them notes. Aurora and the others were hopeful that these people would let them show them self.

One day Prince Phil came with trouble news, his mother had found the Dark Faes' Village by a farmer that stumble across it and had sent soldiers to destroy the Faes and their home. Everyone was terribly scared esp. Aurora and Maleficent because knew there no Faes could be alive. Then Phil said, "I had to go to make sure we killed the Fae. When we hit them with powder they didn't die and we try to see where they went they disappear. We didn't see kids or mothers, teenage Faes. Hopefully they are alright and will allow us to help them."

Two days after Phil delivers the news, everyone including Mal and Phil and excluding certain creatures were in Aurora' castle out of the storm playing games and enjoying the evening, when someone knock at the front door. When they, human, open the door, they saw kid Faes, leaning on the teenagers were the Faes weaken by the powder. Looking past them they saw more Fae looking tired and hungry.

There were two Faes that they assume are the leader and Co Leader were really weak. The leader had brown skin and dreadlocks and dark brown wings. The other one was fair-skin and straight blond hair.

The leader look at Aurora and held his hand out, he notice her eyes weren't focus fully on him. when she grab is hand and her friends grabs the other injured Faes there was some healing energy coming from them. When they relax and let the energy throw, they felt better than before.

"Let's get out of the storm", Aurora said, "and what yours names?"

"My name is Conall", the leader said as the Dark Faes went inside the castle, "the Fae beside me is Borass."

After Conall said that he and most of the Adult Fae collapse to the ground.


	2. Faes Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Dark Faes are Awake

When Conall and the other injured Faes woke up, the first thing they notice was the floor or ground was green? When they lift their head, they grimace because the pain got them.

You're wake", someone said.

When the Fae look for the voice and saw humans, they shiver, remembering what happen to them when the some humans invading their home and hurt some with Red Powder.

"It's okay we won't hurt you", said a familiar voice they recognize, My name is Aurora.

Some of the humans came with some water, after a bit the Faes took the glass of water, drinking the water while watching them.

"Where are we", Conall asked after he finish .

In my castle, Aurora said, you been out for two days.

How are the," Conall start.

"Kids", Aurora said, they are fine. "They were in shock when it happen. Some friends of mine had younger siblings close in age. The kids help them clam down."

"Can we see them," asked a female Fae.

"Yes you can", Aurora nodded at some humans to get them, "some are ready for a feed now."

The humans come in the room with their children, some humans had a few Fae babies in their arms when they stop and look at Aurora. When Aurora nodded at the humans, they reunited the Dark Fae children with their parents.

"Aurora, said a female Tundra Fae, "we heard stories about you and Fae you saved."

"Yes and No," Aurora said, "before that, what do you know about my Father."

"Your father misuse is trust and cut Maleficent's wings off, Conall said, Maleficent curse you because of what he done to her."

"She try not to get attached to you," Borras said, "You gave her hope and brought back her smile."

"Where did you hear it from", Aurora said as Maleficent and Prince Philip come in the room.

"From us ", Sam, an Ulstead guard said as a few more come in the room.

The Dark Faes were felt uneasy around the guards. Aurora and the other saw it and put a hand on their shoulder. Prince Philip notice a familiar injured female Tundra Fae, looking at him.

"Stella, Phil said coming to the Fae side, "You all had us worry."

"It's good to see you again", Stella said grabbing his hand, "It been a while."

"You already met my mate, Aurora and her adopted Mother, Maleficent", Phil said as Maleficent and Aurora nodded, "Mal was the last Fae, since she was only one we saw. We made an agreement with Maleficent. We are human and Not."

"Do you mean," asked Stella as she and the others knew about them.

"Yes", Prince Phil said as he and his friends reveal themselves, "we are part Fae."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Will the Faes survive.
> 
> Aurora is blind, how?
> 
> Please review.


End file.
